Illusion of Lust
by Kurohana Frost
Summary: One shot GinxAizen.  Aizen thinks he has Gin in the palm of his hand, but the sly silver fox has plans of his own.  A look inside the inner minds of these two guarded individuals.


Illusion of Lust

"Gin," Aizen called to his subordinate behind him. He didn't need to raise his voice, didn't need to change his tone. He could say the boy's name in barely a whisper and Gin would hear and obey.

Gin drew close to where Aizen sat at the head of the table. He and Aizen were the same height, but Gin was thinner, lighter, giving him the illusion of being a little taller. When Aizen sat, Gin hovered over him like a pole.

Aizen had just finished addressing his espada and they, as well as Tousen had left. They were in every sense of the word alone.

Gin leaned in, "Yes? Aizen-sama?" When he grinned, his narrow eyes were barely visible. Many thought it was his good natured fox like attitude, but some very few and perceptive shinigami felt the sinister calculating gaze of a snake before it struck.

Aizen paused for a moment. It was difficult for him to read just what Gin's expression said, or what his carefree tone suggested. Not like Tousen. Even though the blind man's eyes were covered, Aizen could read him like an open book. But Gin…he was sure the boy had some ulterior motive for following him. Certain that his mind was as depraved and warped as Gin had once claimed when he was a child. He could see that easily from how Gin had served as a captain. There were subtle hints that the boy was waiting…but for what?

Fox or snake, Gin was serving him for now. Aizen ignored his apprehension. If the boy ever decided to do something foolish like betray him, he would handle it when the time came.

"When Ichigo and his friends arrive, do be sure not to interfere with the progress again," Aizen's tone still had not changed, but Gin could tell there was a silent "or else" behind his words.

"Ah Aizen-sama, are you still sore about that one time?" he chuckled. The time he was referring to was when he kept Ichigo and his friends from entering the Soul Society. At least he didn't kill him as his better judgment had suggested.

"I was just having a little fun with him. Wanted to see the kid you were so interested in. Besides, it all worked out didn't it?"

This time Aizen looked at Gin out of the corner of his eye. "You heard what I said."

His spirit pressure raised significantly. It wasn't as a threat to Gin. The boy was more use to his pressure than anyone else in the three worlds. But it served as a reminder that Aizen was the one in control.

"Fine fine. I'll leave the kids alone. I've never let you down have I?" Gin straddled Aizen's lap now, his face so close he could feel the man's warm breath on his cheek.

"You can trust me," he whispered in Aizen's ear. "I'm completely tame."

Gin chuckled at his own joke. Fox or snake, neither could completely tame. It wasn't in their nature to be. Perhaps Aizen was aware of this as well. If so, he never made an effort to stop Gin. He was likely interested to see just how far things would go.

Gin ran a finger through Aizen's thick and wavy brown hair, curved it around his ear, and trailed it down to the man's clean-shaven chin.

Aizen watched Gin curiously. His hands rested on the arms of his chair. Gin teased him like this quite often, even when he was much younger. But as the years passed on, Gin had gotten bolder with his seduction play, and much more difficult for Aizen to ignore as mere "teasing". Just what was the boy planning? Was he waiting for Aizen to make the next move?

Gin's eyes opened, revealing the ice blue orbs that glowed from his pale skin and beneath his silver hair. His skin was cool to the touch in comparison to Aizen's warmth. They were like the sun and the moon. But the sun, if one stared at it too long, was painful. It was dangerous to get too close to it. Only the moon was daring enough to let the sun's rays touch it.

_I wonder, Aizen-sama, just how would you stop the moon if it got too close?_

After so many years of following in Aizen's shadow, Gin had been very careful to learn everything about the man. He watched him closely. Still, he didn't always know what the self-proclaimed master mind was thinking. Or what was the next move he'd make. Aizen never consulted his subordinates. He preferred to surprise people.

Gin remembered when he first saw him, over 100 years ago, paying some bandits to do who-knows-what to a poor girl. Rangiku…would she forgive Gin? Probably. Especially if he ever told her the truth. But it was too late to think of such things. He had swore revenge on this man in front of him. Make him understand the pain he had inflicted on others. He'd play with Aizen's mind and emotions just like Aizen had done with so many others. It was a game between two cats. But Gin fancied himself the slyer.

Aizen's greatest fault was his curiosity, and his inability to let go of the slightest detail. Gin used it to his advantage. He made his superior second guess his motives every step.

"Aizen-sama," he whispered in the ear he had just stroked. He felt Aizen trying to control himself. Gin was too close to not feel the struggle. His smile widened across his face.

"Gin. How long are you going to continue this charade?" Aizen finally asked in a tense voice. The teasing was getting to him.

Gin froze. Ah…had he moved too fast? Was Aizen catching on to his scheme?

He drew back in looked at Aizen's face with a "hurt" frown. "Charade? Aizen-sama? No one knows charades more than you."

Aizen stared hard into the boy's half closed eyes. But in a moment he could see that Gin wasn't so much the boy he use to be. What had changed? Even physically, he looked very much the same. Just taller.

"What are you planning to do then?" Aizen said. He would not be toyed with by some youngster.

"Ah…Aizen-sama, you know very well what it is," Gin teased again. From his expression, Aizen had not yet caught on to Gin's deeper motive behind his actions.

Gin moved close again and brushed his lips against Aizen's ear. Aizen tensed once more, his hands clutched his chair's arms as his heart rate slowly increased, his breath quickened in short breaths.

_You don't _want_ to stop me. Is that it?_ Gin mused as he let his lips graze down Aizen's neck and to his adam's apple which bobbed as Aizen swallowed hard.

_As dangerous as you are, you're still just a man aren't you?_

Gin's lips reached Aizen's and hovered over them barely touching, taunting.

Aizen's eyes were half closed. He let his guard down for a moment, let his body succumb to its desires. There was no need for Aizen to maintain full control right now. After all, if Gin made the slightest move for his sword, Aizen would catch it. The illusion would break. They were at a deadlock.

Aizen moved in to Gin's lips. His hands left their clutch on the chair and now ran up Gin's back. So Aizen decided to take the bait? Gin's eyes flew open. Aizen's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed as he kissed Gin vigorously. Gin felt a warm tongue slip into his mouth and he shivered. His tongue responded encouragingly.

Aizen stood, lifting Gin by his thighs and sat the man on the table that the Espada had sat at just moments ago. Gin wrapped an arm around Aizen's neck. With his free hand, he loosened the other man's pants. Still not breaking the kiss, Aizen loosed Gin's.

A faint moan escaped Aizen as Gin's hand began to massage him. He pulled away and wordlessly stared at the silver haired sneak. Gin gazed back up at him with a pleased grin. He was a strange kid. Perhaps that is why Aizen felt compelled to take the boy under his wing. It was never a dull moment when Gin was around.

Gin opened Aizen's clothes and removed them in one swift motion. He kissed the man's chest. Aizen shivered. His hand flew behind the silken silver hair and pressed Gin's mouth against his nipple. Gin nibbled it gently. Aizen moaned a little louder, his abdomen clenched with pleasure.

_Aizen-sama, you're in my illusion now,_ Gin smiled inwardly.

Gin slid from the table. He let his loose pants fall soundlessly to the floor. Aizen took a moment to gaze at Gin's flawless white skin. It was like a porcelain doll.

As Gin moved back onto the table, he placed his arms around Aizen's waste and pulled him on top. Aizen didn't resist. He was already at his limit. If Gin didn't follow through with this little game, Aizen was sure he'd go mad.

"Gin," the name escaped his lips with a sudden gasp.

Gin had slipped himself inside. Just like a snake, he slithered up between Aizen's buttocks. Gin's hands grasped the man's butt and pulled. It wasn't an easy angle, but Gin had the reach. It was his nature, after all, to lay in wait before he struck. Just when Aizen thought he'd take control, he discovered Gin pulling strings of his own.

"You…" Aizen tried to pull away, but Gin's own ferocity was quickly showing. Aizen's body tensed and gave in to the pleasure.

Gin took a moment to get a better angle on top. Aizen double over, clutching to a discarded shirt as he moaned pleasurably. He didn't know who's it belonged to.

"I told you Aizen-sama, I've never disappointed you," he said as he worked himself in and out of his master.

Droplets of sweat had broken out on Aizen's back. Between breaths, he muttered, "No…not yet you haven't."

Gin smiled broadly, his blue eyes like that of a predator. _No. Not yet._


End file.
